The present invention relates generally to a device for directing a stream of fluid through an internal mechanism formed therein and more particularly to a showerhead adaptable to control and meter the flow of water so as to avoid waste of fresh water and energy in heating the water to a comfortable temperature and provide an efficient, continuous, predetermined measurement of the fluid flow through the showerhead. The showerhead operates independently of a main supply valve when it is in an on position and permits unrestricted full flow of water from a supply pipe to a shower stall.